Dum spiro spero
by Hohlraumversigelung
Summary: Hermione x Severus Nach dem kalten Krieg findet Hermione etwas schreckliches heraus, gibt sich selbst die Aufgabe einer Mission und erleidet unter Albträume, Ängste und schwarzer Magie. Während Severus Snape sich wieder in die Gesellschaft eingliedert, muss er feststellen, das seine Schüler Hermione schmerzen erleidet und nimmt sich ihrer an.


_Quae nocent, docent. - Was schadet, lehrt._

_**S**_anftes Geflüster suggerierte in seinen nun geschwächten Geist hinein, spie funken und flammte ein widerliches Gefühl empor. Schwarz. Alles war dunkel, düster und Schwarz. Die Schatten der Dunkelheit tanzten singend umher, schleichend mit implizierten Phobien und einer siegreichen Demagogie. Stetiger Hass keimt noch immer im Samen des Todes, suchend, dass jenes Ende nur noch schlimmer werden würde und das Gift seine Jünger zum Unsagbaren Bösen führen sollte. Der Nebel der Vernunft verlor sich in der Finsternis und jede Hoffnung wurde phlegmatisch, sogar hierarchisch unterdrückt.

Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, lebt noch immer in jene weiter, die unter ihm gedient hatten und die Folgen der Schmerzen noch tragen, als auch jene, die gequält und misshandelt wurden. Das Ausmaß jedes Fluches und jedes Leidens saß tief verankert, sodass Liebe durch Listigkeit und disziplinierter Hass alles ersetzte, gar verkörperte. Der Schrei nach viel mehr Liebe verlor sich leiser in der Welt. Angst, dass das eigene Herz blind verlor, ohne Aussicht auf Glück. Wie lange fühlte er schon so?

Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen, Schwere trugen seine Lider und kein Versuch bewirkte das Gegenteil. Leise, fast atemlos lauschte er in sich hinein. Schwarz. Immer noch alles Schwarz. Wieder dieses Flüstern, wieder diese sanfte Berührungen und bald war es wieder vorbei. Jede zarte Geste war eine Qual und war schier das Schlimmste nach dem Leben. War dies seine Hölle? Sah so sein Leben nach dem Tod aus?

».. Alles wird gut, Sie werden schon sehen. Heute haben wir wieder eine Menge bewältigen können, sodass die Aufbauarbeiten von Hogwarts großen Erfolg zeigen und der Zusam-..« Dieses Flüstern... Wo kam es her und wie konnte er dies ersticken? Leichtes Flackern durchzog seinen Körper und pulsierte mit jedem Stoß tiefer in seine Muskeln empor. Verbissen gegen alles angekämpft, meist gegen sich selbst, wo jeder Zweifelsmarterpfeil sein zelebriertes Organ vergiftete und der Rausch des verunreinigten Blutes einen tosenden Orkan verursachte.

»Danke..«

Er halluzinierte, schuf irrationale Phobien oder sein Hirn produzierte nun ein Poltergeist im Inneren?! Wer bedankte sich freiwillig bei ihm, dem Mörder und Todesser? ».. Hoffe Sie werden wach. Fangen noch einmal von vorne an und leben, wie Sie es nie gekonnt haben. Bitte, wachen Sie auf!« Lily?

Leises Gemurmel und alles war im Nebel seiner Gedanken versunken. Innovativ biss sein Gewissen in jede Faser seines Körper und vereinte sich mit irreparablen Flüchen. Jeder Herzschlag ebbte neue Gedanken, infam isolierter Grausamkeiten und das laute Schweigen ächzender Liebe. Eindringlich entfloh ihm eine bizarre Erkenntnis in seinen Verstand: Er lebte! Er »Severus Snape« überlebte den Biss Naginis, doch wo war er nun?

* * *

_Hogwarts (School for Witchcraft and Wizardry), 21st Century | June 05_

Hektik verbreitete sich undurchlässig in alle Räumlichkeiten von Hogwarts und jeder einzelne Tat, was nötig war, tat, was man von einem Abverlangte. Die Veränderungen waren klar erkennbar, als auch undefiniert greifbar. Was würde nun Folgen? Der Krieg war seit einigen Tagen vorbei. Überall hafteten noch die Flüche auf dem Gemäuer mit Blut, dunkel angehaucht und getränkt am Boden, sodass kaum Luft für einen Stillstand war und überall eine Aufgabe wartete. Leichen mussten geborgen und gehoben werden, Wunden gesäubert und verarztet, wenngleich die Kämpfe noch in jedem einzelnen Muskel zuckten, weshalb keine Ruhe verlangt werden konnte.

Eine junge Frau von achtzehn Jahren betrachtete weiterhin das Ausmaß des Geschehen. Sanft streichelte sie die blasse Hand ihres ehemaligen Professors und betrachtete ihn mit einer tiefen Schuld. Ihre dunklen Augen betrachteten jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers, wobei er Warm in Decken gehüllt war, abgeschottet in einem separatem Zimmer im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey huschte vermehrt an ihr vorbei und blickte mit besorgniserregenden Fältchen im Gesicht nach Severus Snape. Als die gutmütige ältere Medizinhexe an sie herantrat, legte sie sorgsam eine Hand auf Hermiones schmerzende Schulter. »Hermione, Liebes.. Hat sich schon etwas getan?«

Die junge Hexe schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf. »Leider nicht. Ich werde weiterhin hier beistehen. Kann ich noch etwas helfen oder soll ich noch ein paar Tränke erstellen?«  
»Nein, mein Kind. Leg dich endlich schlafen und erhole dich. Du bist schon viel zu lange hier.« Damit strich sie ihr tröstend den Rücken und nahm sich dem komatösen Tränkemeister an. Ein leises Gemurmel entfloh Madam Pomfrey und die Gryffindor erkannte einen Diagnostikzauber mit entsprechenden Diagnosen grün aufleuchten.

Hermione Jean Granger seufzte leise Luftstöße hinaus, erhob sich dann nur widerwillig und verließ stillschweigend die Krankenstation und dessen Patienten. Wann würde alles wieder zur seinem Ursprung finden? Hermione überdachte von Grund auf ihre Situation und die Folgen von einem Machtsüchtigen, jener, wessen eine Diktatur erschaffen wollte, in der er mit Selbstsucht und Egoismus nach Herrschaft strebte und teils erlangte. Nur die Sucht nach Macht und Anerkennung kontrollierten die Welt der Zauberer, dank Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sieben Seelen, sieben Sünden- sieben Horkruxe. Irgendetwas störte diesen Gedanken, doch es entfiel ihr, jetzt, da sie sich kaum noch auf ihren eigenen Beinen halten konnte. In ihren lauten Gedanken ging die junge Hexe jeden einzelnen Horkrux durch und ein schmerzhaftes Vibrieren ihrer Muskeln verriet ihr, wie müde sie wirklich war. Weiterhin stumm lief sie durch die noch vorhanden Geheimgänge Richtung »Raum der Wünsche«. Dort war sie alleine, keiner würde sie stören.

Einen abgelegenen Gang weiter schreitend nach rechts, dann eine Abbiegung nach links und eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten präsentierte ihr den Raum der Wünsche. Dort drinnen angekommen sah sie, wie der Raum um sie herum sich verzerrte, vergrößerte und optional eine Ebene gestaltete. Sie erschuf in ihren Gedanken ihr altes Zimmer im alten Elternhaus in Luton, fünfzig Kilometer von London entfernt. Ein helles Zimmer, gut belichtet, schlicht und einfach gehalten und mit vielen Büchern über Literatur, Magie und Lexika standen in einem Holzregal weitgehend ausgestattet. Die junge Hexe schritt ins Nebenzimmer und steuerte direkt das Badezimmer an. Eine kurze Dusche und einen langen Schlaf wie Dornröschen, würden ihr helfen, Ruhe und Zufriedenheit zu finden, wenn auch nur für wenige traumlose Stunden. Hier wohnte sie seit vier Wochen provisorisch und nicht gerade freiwillig, fügte Hermione noch in Gedanken hinzu.

Nie geahnte Kräfte zirkulierten in ihren Blutbahnen, durchforsteten jede Vene und erhitzten ihren Körper. Leise horchte Hermione Jean Granger in sich hinein und verlor jedes Zeitgefühl. Man sollte meinen, das sie als rational, logisch denkender Mensch mit den Folgen eines Krieges umgehen könnte. Sie half, wo sie nur konnte, doch wo sie wirklich gebraucht werden wollte, wurde sie verstoßen und vergessen. Ihr bester Freund Harry Potter fand Trost und Unterschlupf bei den Weasleys- im noch vorhandenen und doch demolierten Fuchsbau, alleinig angezogen durch die Anwesenheit seiner großen Liebe Ginevra Weasley. Gemeinsam fand die Familie Weasley Trost, taten sich gegenseitig gut und trauerten um jeden einzelnen gefallenen Mitkämpfer und Freund. Nur sie war nicht willkommen, zumindest glaubte sie das. Eins wurde der jungen Hexe nach dem kalten Krieg bewusst, als sie nach der siegreichen Vernichtung Voldemorts zu Ronald Weasley hinüber rannte und ihn mitten im Schlachtfeld küsste. Dieses zarte kribbeln, die Röte in ihren Wangen und die schönen Gefühle in ihrer Brust waren tröstlich, fast schon eine Sucht. Aber auch nur fast. Es war schön, beruhigend. Eine Woche darauf wieder ein Kuss, wie er es zuvor schon war, doch nichts blieb von dem Gefühl vorhanden, noch hatte sie das Gefühl verliebt zu sein. Was war es?

Logisch betrachtet erkannte die Gryffindor, dass es nur eine Schwärmerei gewesen sein konnte oder die Tatsache, dass sie sich Gefühle einbildete, um etwas anderes zu verdrängen. Warum auch nicht? Sie lebte in schwierigen Zeiten, wollte geliebt und auch wahrgenommen werden. Sie wollte Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe. Es waren Gefühle da, wollten erobert werden und doch war die Antwort schier eine andere. Die junge Hexe verdrängte den bösen Gedanken ihrer Antwort, schellte sich selbst dafür und zwang sich wieder nach Disziplin. Der Grund würde Ron nicht gefallen, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal seiner Familie, besonders Molly Weasley, welche hoffte, sie als Schwiegertochter in ihre Arme schließen zu dürfen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu erkalten, leblos eingehüllt von Illusionen einer magischen Revolution und erschuf so nur einen Weg nicht innerlich zu Sterben. Sie nahm, sie akzeptierte und verdrängte die Tatsache, das sie Ron nur benutze. Schuldgefühle mit Angst ersetzten die verflogene Liebe und zerlegten jeden einzelnen ihrer Gedanken in tausend Teile. Hermione wusste, das sie etwas gutes Spüren wollte, Hoffnung schöpfen und daraus Kraft entziehen. Es gelang ihr, wenngleich mit ächzendem Gewissen, plagenden Albträumen und Zielorientierung der geheimen Mission, welche sie als goldenes Trio annehmen mussten. Zwei Wochen nach dem Krieg besuchte sie ihren Professor und kassierte von ihrem »Freund« mehrere Unterstellungen und bissige Kommentare wie: _»Was soll das Hermione? Komm von ihm weg. Er hat vieles falsch gemacht, also was willst du noch bei der Schlange?«_ oder _ »Spinnst du nun? Mich zu versetzten, nur damit du die Fledermaus mit verarzten kannst? Poppy ist doch da!«_. Ja, Madam Pomfrey war da, aber auch nur als einzige Medizinerin und Heilerin in Hogwarts und sie Hermione Jean Granger, beste Schülerin Hogwarts braute die Tränke für die Verwundeten, da ihr Professor dem Koma erlag, bemerkte die Gryffindor innerlich. Der Krieg hatte viele Verwundete und Tode hervorgebracht, sodass die Heiler im St. Mungos Krankenhaus selbst alle Hände voll zu tun hatten. Entsetzt über diese bizarre Meinung von Ronald und seinen hässlichen Aussagen, war die junge Hexe versucht, noch einige Gespräche mit ihm zu führen.

Der Rothaarige blockierte vollkommen ab und fand noch angebliche Unterstützung von Harry, wobei dieser selbst dafür keine Gedanken verschwendete. Er war natürlich auf Hermiones Seite, dennoch hatte er auch mit den Folgen eines Krieges zu kämpfen, und wollte somit nur seinen besten Freund beruhigen, da sein Temperament sich selten im Rahmen des Möglichen befand.

Letzte Woche ging es sogar soweit, dass sie nur noch über unwichtige Dinge diskutierten, welche nie von belang waren und noch weniger Wert hatten. Doch jeder einzelne war gereizt, gar kraftlos. Keiner in seiner Familie wollte verstehen, wie kaltherzig die Gryffindor gegenüber anderen war, noch weniger Ron. Da sie jedoch nur mit ihrer kühlen Logik helfen wollte und als eine der wenigen einen klaren Kopf behielt, wurde sie aber gerade deshalb verurteilt, statt getröstet. Konnte sie denn keiner verstehen? Wie sollten sie voran kommen, wenn jeder im Mitleid badete und keinen Fortschritt erzielte. Hogwarts lag noch immer in Trümmern und kein Zauber kurierte bisher alle Wunden, die man diesem Schloss angetan hatte. Professor McGonagall konnte als neue Schulleiterin schon einiges bewirken, mit vielen Heilungs- und Reparierzauber, dennoch gelang ihr nicht alles, da auch sie Hilfe benötigte, wo Hermione ihr schließlich half. Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood und weitere Gryffindors halfen sich gegenseitig, so auch einige Slytherins. Jedes Haus arbeitete mit dem anderen zusammen und so schufen sie eine Gemeinsamkeit, gleich einem Friedensangebot. Das erste Mal seit Jahren, arbeitete jeder mit jedem, Hand in Hand, wo weder Vorurteile noch Verachtung einander verbucht wurden.

Heute durfte sich die junge Hexe von Ronald anhören, dass sie doch mehr Gefühle zeigen sollte, weniger helfen, ihn begleiten und trösten müsste. Seit wann war er so egoistisch? Er liebte sie, ja wirklich, das erkannte die junge Hexe seit einigen Monaten, dennoch konnte sie so nicht weiter machen und so verlangte sie eine Pause. Eine Pause von Ron, den unnötigen Diskussionen, den Anschuldigungen und Behauptungen, die niemals zu rechtfertigen sind. Sie war Schuld. Den Kontakt zu ihrem besten Freund Harry hielt sie noch aufrecht, da er sie auch verstand, wenngleich er jedoch Gegenüber Ron schwieg und wandte sich schließlich immer wieder zu seiner großen Liebe. Eifersucht blühte in der jungen Hexe auf, da sie so gerne auch solch einen Freund wie Harry gehabt hätte, bekam stattdessen einen aufmüpfigen, taktlosen und verantwortungslosen Jungen als Mann. Sie liebte Ronald Weasley noch immer, aber nur als Bruder, einen, den sie nie hatte.

Das Problem: Genau das sagte sie ihm vor einigen Stunden. Der Rothaarige fing darauf Feuer und ließ einige nonverbale Schimpftiraden los, soweit das ihm ein Schimpfwort entglittent war, was in jedem einzelnen schockierende Gesichter und Blässe hervorrief. _»Schlammblut!«_ Was geschah danach? Keiner sagte dagegen etwas, keiner nahm sich Ron an und schellte ihn für dieses Wort. Nur ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Familie. Harry Potter und Ginevra Weasley waren in dem Moment nicht Anwesend, was leider bedauerlich war, schimpfte die Gryffindor gedanklich. Sie war Schuld.

Die junge Hexe schoss wieder einige Stoßgebete in die Luft und kam gerade aus ihrer heißen Dusche heraus. Der warme Nebel wirbelte in die Räumlichkeiten, und erschuf einen durchsichtigen Schein, worauf Hermione nur müde seufzte und sich warme Kleidung anzog. Einen Blick in den Spiegel riskierte sie nicht, als sie daran vorbei lief, doch konnte sie erahnen wie sie aussah. Dunkle Augenringe, blasse Haut und einen muskulösen Körper, der durch die anstrengenden Monate ihrer Reise gestählter wurde. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren seit Jahren gebändigt, wirkten nicht mehr buschig-verknotet und waren mittlerweile vereinzelt lockig, fielen in sanften Wellen an ihrem Rücken hinab. Eine sehr große, schmerzhafte und helle Narbe zierte ihre linke Schulter in einer undefinierbaren Form und belief sich über ihren Rücken hinab bis zu ihren Hüften. Madam Pomfrey konnte sie zwar heilen, dennoch nicht verschwinden lassen, da der Fluch zu tief saß. Todesserin Bellatrix Lestrange- ein verantwortlicher Teil ihrer Albträume trug einen sehr großen Anteil daran, folgend nach dem dunklen Lord. Das was sie ihr antaten, wünschte sie keinen und dessen Folgen noch weniger. Sie spürte in sich eine Veränderung, welche sie selbst nicht definieren konnte, gar spezifizieren. Etwas wuchs in ihr, nahm all ihre Kraft und raubte ihre Sinne. Das gestörte Geflüster und die bösen Stimmen von Todesserin Bellatrix und dem dunklen Voldemort hallten tief in ihrem Inneren, brachen täglich aus ihr heraus und zwangen sie flehend nieder. Sie schrie, doch keiner konnte sie hören. Alles war im Nebel versunken. Doch darüber wollte die Gryffindor soeben nicht nachdenken und zwang sich zum Stillschweigen ihrer eigenen Gedanken.

Leise schlich Hermione in ihr großes, warmes Bett und legte sich vorsichtig auf ihren Rücken, versuchte, sich selbst nicht noch weiter körperlich zu belasten. Zuvor aber nahm sie wie jeden Abend eine violettbraune Flüssigkeit zu sich, welche in einer kleinen Phiole schimmerte. Ein stark dosierter Traumlos-Trank mit einer Wirkung von zehn Stunden. Sie nahm die Phiole zu sich, legte sie an ihre Lippen und trank ihn schließlich zügig. Kurz darauf zählte sie im Sekundentakt hinunter.

_Zehn._  
_Neun._  
_Acht._ Morgen wusste die junge Hexe, würde sie einiges anders machen wollen.  
_Sieben._  
_Sechs._ Was würde sie erwarten?  
_Fünf._ Was passiert nun mit ihr und Ron?  
_Vier._  
_Drei._ Stille- nur ihre Gedanken schrien.  
_Zwei._ Morgen..  
_Eins_, und alles wurde Schwarz um sieh herum. Die Listigkeit ihrer Taten versetzen sie in eine Starre, geprägt von Feindseligkeit, Hass und verzerrter Sehnsucht nach Liebe, auch wenn der Traum stumm und leer erschien.


End file.
